User talk:BobaFett2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego MOC Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hi I'm here too.And i have changed the Main page hope you like it.Where i must set up my Rfa :)--FreddyderHamster Talk 11:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hope you like the admin colors--FreddyderHamster Talk 14:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Do you see it--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Have you give Slimons the adminship or not.I must know this for the admincolor--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Pages Should I make a special page about my cargo ship and my dinosaurs!! Also am i an admin or not?-- 16:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes make a new page for you creations--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Great story--FreddyderHamster Talk 19:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I like the story--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yo Please don't upload any pictures of the figures cause I have them. They might be up by tonight. 21:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom LEGO Wiki You might want to contribute to the LEGO Customs wiki instead of creating a divided community. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice Intro I just said it so be glad. Flame